Bonding Time
by Sugoitsu
Summary: Kara the Malamar grows bored with most of her team off shopping and decides to bother her Greninja teammate into a little fun. Things escalate from there. Content warnings inside.


Hey all! Another fic for you all. This one features F Malamar x M Greninja, and I suppose it bears mention that there are a few content warnings to keep in mind, being that this one's a fair bit kinkier than my last:

- Pokemon x Pokemon smut

- DubCon (Dubious consent)

- Bondage

- Orgasm Control/Denial

We're in for a fun time here! But if any of the above bothers you, you may wish to turn yourself right around and find something a little tamer to read. If you're sure you wanna go on, enjoy the story!

* * *

Over the roar of the crashing waterfall behind him, Azai could hear nothing and focus on nothing but his own thoughts. That was exactly how he liked it - Others may have called it cliche to meditate at a waterfall, but when the other Pokemon on his team questioned him about it he would always insist it was the easiest place to flush out all other thoughts from his mind. Troublesome opponents in battle, minor dramas between members of their team, whatever may have bothered him before was now set on the backburner, allowing him to relax and sharpen his mind. What was more, distractions were kept at a minimum - No one else seemed to particularly enjoy the sound of the deluge pouring down from a cliff above, so they tended to keep their distance, allowing him some time to himself at his leisure. He would often lose track of the time in his meditation, often only returning to his party when someone came looking for him as dusk fell. Today, though, his routine would be cut short.

Kara approached the Greninja warily, a wry smirk forming across her beak as a million ideas ran though her head. She was known as something of a prankster in their group, choosing to have her fun at the expense of others. It never got dangerous - they were still her teammates, after all - but most of the team had learned to be careful in her presence. Now, though, so deep in meditation as he was, Azai seemed to be completely unaware of his surroundings, eyes shut tight with the white noise of the waterfall drowning out any other sound that he may otherwise have heard. She snickered at the sight. _Damned idiot, _she thought. _Does this silly sensory deprivation really do anything for him other than make him a total sitting duck?_ She shrugged to herself. _Makes this easier, I guess. I won't complain._

On any other day she'd simply be here to mess with Azai and then be about her business. But today she had ulterior motives; she felt a bit lonely now, with her Trainer and everyone else off in the city shopping. She opted to stay behind at their camp, never having been one for the busy bustle of the bigger cities that they frequented. Compounding her issues, as the days grew longer and the weather warmer, she felt the beginnings of breeding season starting to stir inside her. While she wasn't driven quite as intrinsically mad by it as the more mammalian Pokemon tended to be, the vague stench of pheromones and frustration that clouded the air on some days was more than enough to get her worked up. She figured with the day to herself, she could satisfy her urges and give this no-nonsense bastard a chance to unwind a little. _Seems like a win-win situation to me,_ she reasoned. Now, all she needed to do was figure out the best way to-

"Kara." Azai, without opening his eyes at all, had somehow sensed her presence without even looking. _Damn it all, _she cursed to herself, _looks like that meditation is good for something after all. _

"Yes, yes, you found me. Congratulations, I've only been standing here for ten minutes. I'm glad to see all that meditation has sharpened your reflexes so." She smirked, ready to take the brunt of a retort and fire back with another of her own - however, he only cracked one eye open for a moment before shutting it again, grunting, and resuming ignoring her. "Hey!" She waved a tentacle in front of his face. "I'm talking to you!"

"I noticed," he grumbled, "but I don't particularly care. Go play your petty pranks on someone else."

"Actually," she said pointedly, "it just so happens that everyone else is gone shopping. You're the lucky target today. And I'm not packing any sort of petty pranks this time." At this, Azai at least managed to stop trying to ignore her. Unfurling from his meditative stance, he regarded the Malamar in front of him.

"How very unfortunate for me. I suppose I can humor you at the least, if you insist on bothering me. What exactly do you intend to do?" He raised a questioning eyebrow at her, not at all eager to hear what she had to say.

"Well, you see... No doubt you're aware we're on the edge of mating season, yes?" Azai groaned audibly.

"There is no way in any of the seven Hells that this is going to go anywhere good. I'm neither interested in you nor desperate enough to settle, Kara. Go take care of your own urges in private." Kara feigned a shocked gasp.

"You wound me, Azai! Here I am so blatantly throwing my luscious self at you, and still you refuse the chance to help the both of us unwind. I've seen you meditate, you know. You claim it's to relax - but from what? If you're doing it so often, you've got to be pretty wound up about something, right? A hardass like you ought to be leaping at the chance to get himself a partner." Azai let out a single, dry laugh.

"Ha, 'luscious?' To a sushi chef, maybe. My sexual affairs are none of your business, nor are yours mine. I'd prefer to keep it that way. If that's all you've come here for, I'm afraid you'll get no other answer out of me." Kara raised a tentacle arm to protest when suddenly an idea came to mind. This wasn't turning out so easy as she'd planned, but she could still salvage the situation.

"You know, that's unfortunate. For you, that is. See, needy as I am at a time like this, I'm just not inclined to take no for an answer..." She leaned forward suggestively - she didn't have breasts to show off, but he got the idea. "Sure you won't reconsider?" she cooed. Blushing lightly, he raised a hand to her, shooing her away.

"N-No need to be so... Frontal about it," Azai grumbled. "Really now, how do you intend to force me to mate with you? If it's a battle you want, I'm sorry to say your chances at beating me into submission are pretty slim." She scoffed in response.

"As if I'd spoil my chances by knocking you out. No, I've got a better idea." Her eyes glowed purple as Azai felt himself locked in place by a Psychic force. As well as he could resist Psychic attacks - being a Dark type himself - these physical manifestations of psychic energy weren't something he could ignore. He struggled against his invisible bindings to no avail.

"Rgh! Come on, this is no fair way to earn a mate. You haven't even the decency to give me free motion?"

"You haven't the decency to give me what I want, so I'm taking it myself. I don't exactly play fair, you know." She sauntered over to him, tracing a tentacle up his thigh. "You're gonna enjoy this, at least - I could be as rough as I like, but I'd prefer not to spoil it. Just think of it as some mutual relaxation, huh?" Still, though, he struggled, wriggling in place, trying to break free.

"Let me go, damn you!" he cried, his face reddened by embarrassment at his humiliating situation as well as the beginnings of arousal. Indeed, as Kara ran her tentacle up his inner thigh, his pale blue member rose to attention.

"I'm not sure I follow," she said. "You haven't once said you don't want it, and your body certainly doesn't disagree..." He stiffened as she grabbed him, a damning groan slipping out of his mouth as she began stroking along his length. "See? Maybe if you just relax for a bit you'll actually get a pretty good deal out of this." With his Psychic binds keeping him firmly seated in place and his captor paying such dear attention to his manhood, he resigned that he had no choice but to let it happen and ceased his struggling, hoping that perhaps she'd let him off on good behavior. "That's excellent," she murmured sensually, "just relax..." She continued stroking him for a while before she seemed to grow bored of it. Pulling back her appendage, she now placed her head in his lap, opening her beak wide and working him inside of it. He tensed at this.

"H-Hey, not that I'm going to complain, but... Could you perhaps try and be careful with that beak of yours..?" he asked nervously. The shrug she gave in response didn't calm him at all, but the apparent skill in oral she displayed certainly did. Even as he threw his head back with a moan, he felt the need to make a jab at her. "N-No stranger to this sort of thing, huh..?" She glanced up at him halfway down his shaft, glaring, and constricted his binding tighter for a moment, eliciting a surprised gasp before she reverted to merely keeping him in place and continued her skilled tonguework, his entire cock now disappearing into her beak. Azai decided that perhaps it would be best to keep quiet for now, given his situation.

Soon enough things had nearly reached their natural conclusion. With a guttural moan, Azai called out to her, "I-I'm nearly through, Kara..!" But suddenly, she withdrew, again throwing her wicked smirk his way. He whimpered in protest, cursing himself for sounding so vulnerable. "W-What..? But..!" Kara laughed.

"You didn't honestly believe I'd let you get off before me, did you? Sucking you off just got me even more worked up than I was before. And I've got a little trick to keep you from popping too soon..." Raising her arm, a faint glow enveloped Azai as something tightened in his gut.

"W-What's this? What'd you do..?" He struggled again against his psychic binds, yearning to be finished off, but Kara held him steady, pushing him gently to the ground as she climbed atop him, lining her slit up with him. She lowered herself down and let out a shuddering moan, her pent-up lust receiving an outlet at long last. As she began riding him, Azai groaned frustratedly. Whatever Psychic power she'd employed seemed to be keeping him from loosing his load - kept indefinitely at the brink of orgasm as the pleasure built, but never reached a peak. It was absolute torture in a number of humiliating ways, and the worst part of it all was that he was completely at the mercy of his snarky partner. Luckily, at least, she was too consumed in the act to bother with any more snide remarks, but that did little to help the throbbing ache in his member which only intensified as Kara rode him, every nerve inside him on fire and desperate for release. Noticing his struggle, she let out a shaky giggle.

"H-Having- some- a-ah! T-Trouble..?" She punctuated each word with a staccattoed moan as she slammed back down onto him, finding it impossible to remain stoic with the intensity of her action. He knew full well that she wanted him to beg, and he was damn near the point where despite his pride even having to plead for his release would trump having to put up with this treatment for much longer. Rather than dignify her with a response, though, he put his best efforts toward remaining silent - but his body simply refused to let him. At this point he was unable to contain himself and he lost all control thrashing wildly against his invisible shackles and moaning loudly as she bounced on him. Finally, he couldn't stand the torture any longer, and he spoke up.

"A-Alright, fine! Fine, you win..! Just please release this damnable block and..." He sighed, his face burning a bright shade of red as he forced himself to utter his next words, "L-Let me cum..! Please..!" Forced to beg and thoroughly humiliated, all he could hope for was that she would give in to his pleading. Luckily for him, she was growing close at long last.

"Mmh! T-That's more like it..! You got it, boy, gimme all you've got..!" She released the Psychic block and came down hard one last time, burying him to the hilt inside of herself. At once, the both of them saw stars, reaching their peak simultaneously. Her soaking inner walls squeezed at his manhood, wanting to be filled as if with a mind of their own. In the face of the frustration she had built up within him, Azai came powerfully, firing off heavy, hot loads of his seed deep inside of her, fists clenched tight. Finally, she released her Psychic grip on him, allowing him free range of motion once again. "T-That... Wasn't so bad, was it?" Despite her fatigue she managed one of her trademark grins.

"You're despicable and I don't mind it one bit." Azai too cracked a small smile. "But you do realize, I'm sure, that this means war, right?"

"Looking forward to it, hot stuff. C'mon, in the meantime we oughta go clean ourselves up before the others get back." He nodded, and together they headed for the lake to wash up.


End file.
